bdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
E.A.
E.A. is a model who loves to please men with her fantastic body. Appearance and Personality E.A. is a beautiful Caucasian woman with long, brown hair and an extremely curvaceous body. Her most noticeable feature are her large breasts, which are 32E in size, and have won her the gaze of many staring men. Aside from her features, E.A. wears extremely provocative clothing that flaunts her sex appeal including bikinis, g-strings, lingerie, thongs, mini-skirts, etc. E.A. has a very flirtatious personality. She gladly uses her feminine charms to get whatever she wants. She also looks down heavily on the male population and treats them like garbage, especially those that think they can beat her in a fight because she's a woman. She considers guys like these to be "idiots" and that they deserve to be given a beating by her because of it. When fighting her opponents, E.A. always wears a bikini that flaunts her humongous jugs. Depending on her mood, she sometimes wears boxing gloves (when boxing) or goes with bare fists on every other occasion (MMA, mixed fighting, etc.). She always teases or mocks her opponents as she dishes out pain. She takes pleasure in hurting her opponents and cutely giggles and laughs whenever she punches them or dodges their punches. She always jokingly asks her opponents if they've had enough after beating them into a tender pulp and turning their face black and blue, knowing full well that by that point, her opponents just want to escape the pain. However, because of her brutality, E.A. refuses to let her opponents go and will only let them escape by knocking them out after she's had enough fun pulverizing them. E.A.'s normal attire consists of an exceptionally provocative black lace see-through dress which reveals her humongous tits, a black lace g-string, and black high heels. She chooses this appearance to make the men around her wet and wild. Skills and Abilities *'Expert Model:' E.A. has been in the modeling business for many years and is an expert at striking eye-catching poses and making men go weak in the knees over her with her body. *'Proficient Fighter: '''In her spare time, E.A. is a fighter and practices fighting against men. She is known for her aggressive fighting style, her powerful punches, and her tendency to mock her opponents as she pummels them. **'Naturally Skilled Boxer:' E.A. primarily uses boxing as her fighting style (though at times, she sometimes fights with her bare fists and uses a mixture of fighting styles). She incorporates powerful jabs, hooks, uppercuts, and straights that make her a deadly fighter. She always finishes off her opponents by twirling her arm in a loop and using the momentum to plant a jaw-breaking uppercut on her opponent's chin. *'Superhuman Strength:''' Because of boxing, E.A. has developed superhuman levels of strength. She can easily knock out a man in one punch and send him flying multiple yards. She can easily lift 1,000 lbs, a weight that no man on the planet could even hope to lift, and in multiple reps too. With her herculean strength and boxing prowess, E.A. always leaves her opponents in a world of pain and humiliation. Biography One day, E.A. sent out a flyer saying that whoever could defeat her in a fight would win $2,000. Five (foolish) men answered her call. In all five fights, E.A. left her opponents in a world of pain and suffering: #The first man who challenged her was an amateur boxer from Miami. E.A. quickly dealt with him and knocked him out with a devastating uppercut which broke his jaw. She damaged him so badly that he had to end his career. #The second man was a famous retired New York boxing coach. E.A. also defeated him with ease and knocked him out with a few speedbag facials and two jaw-breaking uppercuts. She defeated him so badly that afterwards, she humiliated him by sending a recorded video of her beating him up to his students, and forced him to close down his gym because of the humiliation he received after his students saw him getting beat up and given two black eyes by E.A. #The third man was from L.A. and owns a mixed wrestling website. E.A. was disgusted by him because he wanted to fight her bare-fisted (to feel E.A.'s gorgeous body). E.A. beat him black and blue until he was an unrecognizable mess since she wanted to punish the pervert. She knocked him out with four painful uppercuts from her bare fists. He was beaten so badly that he had some teeth knocked out and had to be hospitalized for three months. #The fourth man was an MMA fighter from Nebraska. E.A. used her own MMA skills to pummel the man into pain and humiliation. When he was knocked down, E.A. placed her foot against his throat and made him tap out. She then stomped on his face and knocked him out completely. #The fifth man was a middleweight boxing champion. Despite this, he could not land a single hit on E.A. She dodged all of his attacks with ease and easily destroyed him with her punches. When he was struggling to stand and had already been badly beaten, E.A. taunted him by pretending to go for a jaw-breaking twirling uppercut, but instead, she blew an air kiss right in front of his face and he promptly fell afterward from the immense pain he received before. She beat him up so badly that when he was knocked down, E.A. counted all the way to 20 instead of the usual 10 just to humiliate him even more. E.A. thought all of these guys who challenged her were idiots for even thinking they could take her on and that they all have a weird thing for beating up women. However, she believes after beating them up and leaving them in a world of pain and humiliation, they won't think that way anymore. Ultimately, E.A. won $10,000 total and believes that the world was spared of "five creepy guys who thought they could beat me up." This indicates that the five men she brutally pulverized either retired or died due to the severe injuries she inflicted. She then rhetorically asks, "When will these guys ever learn?" and then laughs in a flirtatious manner.http://www.femwrestlingrooms.com/fighting-emily-addison.html Gallery E.A. Bra 9.jpg E.A. Bra 7.jpg E.A. Bra 4.jpg E.A. Bra 3.jpg E.A. Bra 2.jpg E.A. Boxing 2.jpg E.A. Boxing.jpg E.A. Blue 2.jpg E.A. Blue.jpg E.A. Black 9.jpg E.A. Black 8.jpg E.A. Black 7.jpg E.A. Black 6.jpg E.A. Black 5.jpg E.A. Black 4.jpg E.A. Black 3.jpg E.A. Black.jpg E.A. Perfect.jpg E.A. Bikini 4.jpg E.A. Bikini 3.jpg E.A. Bikini 2.jpg E.A. Bikini.jpg E.A. Fight 20.jpg E.A. Fight 19.jpg E.A. Fight 18.jpg E.A. Fight 17.jpg E.A. Fight 16.jpg E.A. Fight 15.jpg E.A. Fight 14.jpg E.A. Fight 13.jpg E.A. Fight 12.jpg E.A. Fight 11.jpg E.A. Fight 10.jpg E.A. Fight 9.jpg E.A. Fight 8.jpg E.A. Fight 7.jpg E.A. Fight 6.jpg E.A. Fight 5.jpg E.A. Fight 4.jpg E.A. Fight 3.jpg E.A. Fight 2.jpg E.A. Fight.jpg E.A. Dress 3.jpg E.A. Dress 2.jpg E.A. Dress.jpg E.A. Brown 4.jpg E.A. Brown 2.jpg E.A. Brown.jpg E.A. Purple 4.jpg E.A. Purple 3.jpg E.A. Purple 2.jpg E.A. Purple.jpg E.A. Pink 2.jpg E.A. Pink.jpg E.A. Maid.jpg E.A. Lingerie 6.jpg E.A. Lingerie 5.jpg E.A. Lingerie 4.jpg E.A. Lingerie 3.jpg E.A. Lingerie 2.jpg E.A. Lingerie.jpg E.A. Hot 4.jpg E.A. Hot 3.jpg E.A. Hot 2.jpg E.A. Hot.jpg E.A. Goddess 2.jpg E.A. Goddess.jpg E.A. Fine 4.jpg E.A. Fine 3.jpg E.A. Fine 2.jpg E.A. Fine.jpg E.A. Yellow 2.jpg E.A. Yellow.jpg E.A. White 4.jpg E.A. White.jpg E.A. Wet 6.jpg E.A. Wet 5.jpg E.A. Wet 4.jpg E.A. Wet 3.jpg E.A. Wet 2.jpg E.A. Wet.jpg E.A. Thong 2.jpg E.A. Thong.jpg E.A. Sky 6.jpg E.A. Sky 5.jpg E.A. Sky 4.jpg E.A. Sky 3.jpg E.A. Sky.jpg E.A. Silver 3.jpg E.A. Silver 2.jpg E.A. Silver.jpg E.A. Sexy 2.jpg E.A. Sexy.jpg E.A. Red 2.jpg E.A. Red.jpg E.A. Satisfied.png|E.A. gives a satisfied look as she happily explains how she easily beat up the 5 men who challenged her and made $10,000 from it. E.A. Laughing.png|E.A. laughs at the stupidity of the men who challenged her. E.A. Cleaning.png|E.A. cleans herself after dishing out a world of pain to her 5 male victims. E.A. Ass.jpg|E.A. shows off her perfectly fine ass and is begging for men to give her some honey. E.A. Underboob.jpg|E.A. poses seductively by placing her right arm behind her head and showing off some mass underboob. She also gives a death stare to the horny men looking at her. Men want to be all over her goods but know that if they even tried to touch them, she would beat them to death. E.A. enjoys torturing men like this. E.A. Fighting Stance.jpg|E.A. with her hands up and in her fighting stance. She wears a skimpy top that shows most of her cleavage, making the men she fights feel very uncomfortable and horny. E.A. Micro Bikini.jpg Category:Fighters Category:Boxers Category:Wrestlers Category:Busty Women Category:Women Category:Models